Pokemon Beyond
by KittenGirl17
Summary: Life begins...and life ends....we all know what happpens inbetween...but what happens after? or more like...HOW they get to the end...


Pokemon. Fascinating creatures and part of the evolution of life. There are many types of Pokemon. Fire types, grass types, lighting, ground, normal...anything you can think of is here on or in this planet. Creatures of all sizes from the smallest Pichu born to the largest Wailmer that swims in our oceans. There are Pokemon that are so rare...there is only a few, if not only one, in existence. Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Kyrogre, Deoxys, Mew, Manaphy....and so much more...Pokemon everywhere big or small live on this planet or somewhere near it. Pokemon though, like us humans...have only one life. Just like humans Pokemon, unfortunately, die also. Where do they go when they die? How do they find their way to where they are headed? Why is it that some of the bodies of Pokemon who die are not found and others are found in strange places? These questions no scientist knows the answer to. None have even been able to get close as to how they even look like when they die...None but one man....one scientist who above all the rest has continued researching....His name is professor Morphic. He is a man whose life...has been changed by a once in a lifetime encounter...with Pokemon from beyond...

"Professor Morphic, where are we headed to? Ouch...!"

The young teenager cut his arm on a sharp piece of wood that was jutting out from the large oak tree. He stopped and grabbed some bandages he had handy from his bag that he was carrying. As he took out the bandages, he dropped a container filled with black gel.

"Kemp! The container!"

A man who was just a few feet in front of Kemp grabbed a vine and swung down from the trees and managed to grab the container before it hit the ground. The man and Kemp sighed in relief. Kemp looked down from the top of the large oak tree to see the professor hanging from the vine which was a very long way down.

"Professor! Are you alright??" yelled Kemp who was shaking in fear because of his Acrophobia. Fear of heights.

The professor sighed and laughed a bit.

"Yes i am thankfully. How are you Kemp? Are you quite alright?"

"Yes...I'll be fine professor. Do you want me to pull you up?"

"No that won't be necessary Kemp. Thank you though. I'll just climb back up."

Kemp waited by the tree still looking down to see the professor as he put the container in his bag and started climbing up the vine to him. As soon as the professor finally reached the top something jumped down from another branch above onto the professors shoulder. It was a Pachirisu. Though this Pokemon was different from others of its kind. Its cheeks were, instead of being a regular shade of yellow, was actually green. Unlike the others this Pachirisu was also bigger. Other than that it looked normal. Kemp jumped a little when Pachirisu jumped out of nowhere. The professor started petting the little Pokemon's head and it mewed in happiness.

"No need to fear Rubix I am fine...well now let's continue on our way yes? Come along Kemp."

Kemp nodded and Rubix jumped down from the professors shoulder and started jumping from one tree branch to another. The professor and Kemp followed right behind it. The three were traveling on top of trees because the jungle they were in, was so heavily dense that it covered the floor in an ocean of leaves and tall grass. It would have taken them days just to get through it all. Rubix and the others finally made it all the way to the end of the trees and stopped to look out onto an open field. Rubix mewed at the professor and the professor nodded.

"You are quite right. I think it is time we rested. Come now Kemp, The campsite is right below us. Why don't you use your Pokemon? Now would be a good time to let them have a little fresh air aye young chap? Come Rubix."

The professor grabbed a vine and started sliding down toward the camp. Rubix jumped down from the tree branch, spun once in the air and landed on the floor with ease. Kemp grabbed the ultra ball he had and threw it up in the sky.

"Come on out Tropius!"

The ball opened and out came a Tropius. It flew down to Kemp's level and Kemp jumped on it as it flew down to where the camp was with the Professor and Rubix. Kemp jumped off and joined the professor inside the tent lab. The tent seemed small on the outside but large on the inside. There were shelves upon shelves of containers filled with all sorts of liquids and different types of plants everywhere. The professor put his bag on the floor and took out the container filled with the black gel.

"Rubix, why don't you go play with Kemp's Tropius? I'm sure you two will get along well."

Rubix nodded and ran outside to join Tropius. Before Rubix left a Bulbasaur walked in and greeted Rubix. The Bulbasaur walked up to the professor and greeted the professor by placing it's vine on the professor's shoulder.

"Ah hello my friend. Good to see you after so long. I'm sure you've taken care of everything while i was away yes?"

The Bulbasaur nodded and pointed at the container the professor had with it's vine.

"Hey professor I think it wants to know what's in the container." Commented Kemp.

"Hmm? Oh yes...actually this is the remains of a Ditto who passed away not too long ago."

"A Ditto? But..."

Kemp looked closely at the container.

"It's black...I thought Ditto's were pink?"

"It USE to be pink...the Ditto is dead so its body turns from pink to black."

"Oh..."

"Come now...we must head into the lab to study this. Kemp can you grab that blue vile and that green container for me and bulbasaur go get that yellow jar there."

The professor, Kemp and Bulbasaur all walked outside of the tent with the containers. Outside Rubix was playing with Tropius by running around it. They walked about a mile away from camp and the professor started sweeping away leaves until he found a handle on the floor. He pulled the handle and opened a floor door. Kemp stared in amazement as he had never seen this before. They walked inside and the lights turned on. It was like a large laboratory warehouse. There were machines and computers everywhere. The professor placed the container filled with black gel on the counter top near a large computer screen.

"Just put all the containers here next to the black gel. Thank you Bulbasaur and Kemp. Bulbasaur will take it from here, if you will Bulbasaur."

The Bulbasaur started taking the containers and one by one pouring them into a funnel on the counter top. Kemp and the professor walked to another counter and the professor grabbed a video camera and a clipboard.

"So professor Morphic...where are we?"

"Hmm? Ah yes....we are actually in my lab. Here is were I study about the cycle of Pokemon life. Come, let me show you where i keep all of the Pokemon."

Kemp followed the professor through a door that lead to a hallway. Each side of the hall had glass and behind the glass were Pokemon. Pichus, Pikachus, Munchlaxs, Evees and all of it's evolutions. All Pokemon of all kinds were here.

"As you can see here is where i keep all the Pokemon. They get fed and watered everyday. The habitat around them is literally the forest itself. I try to keep it as natural as possible so i can keep a good consistent data. Now come...let me show you were I keep the rare Pokemon, mind you I have but a few of the many out there."

Kemp looked at the professor shocked.

"Professor you capture legendary Pokemon?"

"Well not capture...actually, believe it or not, the rare Pokemon that are here I had found wounded and needed a place to heal. Sometimes they would come back to visit. Some would leave and won't come back and then there are the ones that stay with me even if i let them free."

The professor walked to the end of the hallway and placed his hand on a scanner that scanned his hand. The light that was above the door turned from red to green and the door opened. On the other side there was an Azlef, Uxie and Mespirit. Articuno was also there along with a baby lugia. Kemp stared in fascination and wonder. A latias suddenly flew by him and scared Kemp a bit. Then a Latios flew behind him and placed its head on his shoulder.

"Wow professor! I didn't know you had all of these rare pokemon here!"

The professor laughed as Latias flew up next to him and he petted it's head.

"Yes my boy, but remember they aren't mine. They are still wild. I haven't captured them, but they are very friendly so don't worry. All are friendly except for Moltres and Absol. Those two need time to get to know you."

Kemp looked around the room.

"Where are they?"

"Moltres is sleeping it looks like. I've studied Moltres' life cycle a little bit and have been able to figure out that about at this time it should be asleep. It's an early sleeper and I know why."

"Why is that?"

"Moltres lives on an island with the other two legendary birds in the Orange islands. Even though it is warm there, because of Articuno the climate there is tolerable and capable to live. Without Articuno the place would be scorching hot, almost to the point where humans couldn't survive there. For Moltres though, it needs an environment that is constantly hot and so what it would do is instead of flying into a volcano, it would go to sleep and absorb the sun's rays to keep it lit and burning. It is only awake for 7hrs in a whole day. Depending on the climate it could even be asleep for a full day."

"Wow....cool."

"Very...right now the climate here is very hot and it is summer. So that means that Moltres is awake 10hrs. a day. We didn't make it in time to see it for right now it is sleeping. Ah look, there is Absol."

The professor stopped and pointed up ahead to see Absol playing with the baby lugia. It looked at Kemp and the professor and ran away. The professor laughed.

"Don't worry, It will get use to you and then you will be able to play with it. For now give it time to get to know you and watch you from afar."

Kemp nodded and followed the professor out and back into the main lab. Bulbasaur had finished putting the chemicals in the funnel which mixed together in one container. The fluid turned purple and the Bulbasaur gave it to the professor.

"Thank you my friend. Now let me see...oh my this is a very strange thing."

The professor walked over to the counter top where the black gel was and turned it upside down but the black gel stood inside the container.

"What? Oh my."

The professor started laughing.

"Well this is strange too. It looks as if the remains have stuck to the container. Ah well....I'll just leave it there and start getting to work. Kemp if you want you can tend to the Pokemon and there are also some books on my research so if you have any questions you can ask me or read the reports."

Kemp nodded and took out a notebook with a tape recorder and started walking back into the pokemon hallway. They both started writing down information and calculating formulas and formulating theories.

Well here is my story...I hope you guys like it. This is just an idea I came up with for Pokemon. I haven't uploaded in forever literally lol. But yea..i hope you guys like it and comment if you guys want me to continue! =^.^= thank you.


End file.
